


Chased You Right Into My Arms

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Confident!Carlos, Dogs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Carlos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay was with Carlos the first time he met a dog closer to the terrifying monster that Carlos had been scared of.<br/>Vicious.<br/>Probably rabid.<br/>Pack animal; just dying for a taste of Carlos’ throat.</p><p>A dog attack brings out Carlos' insecurities and this somehow leads to Jay teaching Carlos how to flirt. Carlos, of course, is a natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased You Right Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! third fic ever guys, so pumped. This started as just a cute little thing with hurt/comfort but it ran away from me.

Jay was with Carlos the first time he met a dog other than Dude. A dog closer to the terrifying monster Cruella had built them up to be.  
Vicious.  
Probably rabid.  
Pack animal; just dying for a taste of Carlos’ throat.

Carlos bolted, screaming, which set the growling creature into motion, loud barking beginning to increase in volume as it gained on the small boy. Jay took off after them, with no actual plan formed as to what he would do if he caught up to them, not that it was a possibility. Jay was already out of breath from the abandoned tourney practice and Carlos was faster than him anyways.

“Carlos!” He yelled out in warning as the infuriated canine began to nip at those pale heels. He watched in relief as his small friend shimmied quickly up a massive leafy tree, out of reach of the nightmare, the beast pacing underneath. Jay slowed down, panting as he approached the tree. “Jay? Jay!” Carlos’ voice was hoarse and scared, “I’m here man, Carlos I’m here.”

Thankfully, the next second Mal and Evie raced over, still wearing their modified cheerleader uniforms from practice. Carlos yelped, spurring their friend into action, “Uh, prick his paw, prick it deep, and send my enemy off to sleep.” Mal said, pointing her finger at the roses growing at the edge of the forest, within seconds the creature succumbed to the urge to touch the thorn and flopped over, harmless. “Carlos, it’s gone, it’s all okay you can…” Jay grunted with exertion as Carlos dropped from the lowest branch of the tree, straight into Jay’s arms, shaking like a leaf. “ _Jay_.” He said fearfully.

It was crushing to see Carlos like this, the boy genius who could only ever be outdared by Jay, back to being scared like a little boy. “Carlos,” Ben came up to them, “Carlos, I’m so sorry; I don’t know how that thing got to the tourney field.” After a few seconds where Carlos couldn’t even bring himself to lift up his head from Jay’s chest in response Ben sighed, “Jay, take Carlos back to his room, I’ll make sure he gets the rest of the day off, and you too.” It was a generous offer and Jay nodded.

“What even is that thing?” Ben looked ruefully at it, “Palace guard dog, probably smelt Dude on him and went ballistic.” Dude. Jay had totally forgotten, the campus mutt practically lived in their dorm, but there was no way his roommate was equipped to handle the tiny dog’s enthusiasm today, not after a scare like the one he had just endured. He would just have to kick it out for the day. The walk back to their room would have been awkward seeing and Carlos could hardly move on his own as he was still quivering, but fortunately, since it was still very early, the majority of the student body were still fast asleep.

He put Carlos down onto his bed and turned around to deal with Dude, but the mutt was just as fast as Carlos and did a flying leap onto the younger boy’s bed, barking cheerfully. Carlos squealed in fear but calmed down once the auburn dog nosed its way into Carlos’ shoulder, “Jay?”

It was the only thing his friend had said since the incident, and yet the meaning couldn’t have been clearer. “I’ll put him outside but Carlos, don’t let this ruin your obsession with that dog.” Cruella’s son shook his head, “I won’t, it’s just that I can’t handle the barking right now.” Jay totally understood, feigned left and took the dog up into his arms when it went right, dumping it on the hallway carpet outside their room and locking the door. “Is there anything I can do for you Carlos? I don’t know if you heard but we both have the whole day off.” The pale boy mewled rather pathetically and burrowed down underneath the covers. “I’m sorry.” The sound of his apology was so thin and high, Jay thought he must have misheard. “Sorry? Carlos what are you sorry for?” Jay asked softly, taking off his tourney boots and dropping next to Carlos onto the double bed. “It’s always me. I’m the weak link. I had to get special help with tourney, and I still need you to watch my back on the field, everyone else seems to fit in here so well, they have a _niche_ , I let the team down.”

Jay was shocked into silence. Then he yanked the covers off Carlos and pulled the smaller boy to him. “That’s stupid. You’re being stupid.” He began, “Mal has Ben, Evie has Doug, I have tourney and you have smarts, Evie may be good at chemistry but you’re good at everything, you don’t have a niche because you don’t even need one.” Carlos blushed up to his roots. Jay felt some perverse kind of victory in that, in being able to make Carlos blush almost on command, he gave it a test. “Surely someone as gorgeous as you can’t be that insecure.” Carlos stared down at the pillow between him and Jay, blushing scarlet through his ears. “Yeah, well, we can’t all be lady-killers who automatically rule at tourney and look like a bad boy.”

Jay winced at the lady killer comment, he may have flirted with every girl they encountered but he was realising, now that the response was mostly positive, that he didn’t actually want anyone to return the flirting, it was just a game. “Carlos, mate, you’re just as bad as I am, rotten to the core remember?” Carlos made a sound that was similar to a laugh, “But you look like it all tanned and muscular, I just look like a boy who can’t keep his clothes clean.” Jay tried for a smile but Carlos wasn’t looking at him. “You seem to be better now; we can still catch the last of Royal Economics if we leave now.” Carlos shook his head. That’s when Jay finally got it, Carlos wasn’t really scared (at least anymore), he was just embarrassed. “Carlos…” Dark eyes met his own brown ones, fearful as Carlos realised where Jay’s brain had gone, “Jay, you need to go. I’m tired, I want to rest and you have to leave.” Carlos said firmly, “Hey, C, don’t…” Carlos coughed over the top of him, “You have chemistry, don’t be late.” Jay reluctantly pulled on his boots, sliding off Carlos’ bed, trying in vain to make eye contact with his younger friend. “I’ll be back later, I guess, feel better.”

Jay sat peacefully in science; it was peaceful because he wasn’t paying any attention to what the chemistry instructor was saying. He got the blue vial and poured it into the hot beaker, without Carlos as his lab partner he was going to fail this practical but he could probably re do it when Carlos had to complete it for the first time. His mind was metres away, above in his door room where Carlos was lying. Alone. “Jay?” Part of the tourney champion leapt at the sound of his name but it was just Ben, “Jay! You almost poured the acid into the yeti venom! Watch out! You don’t usually make mistakes like that.” Jay retracted the arm with the acid, “Sorry, I don’t have Carlos to watch my back…my front.” He turned as if expecting to share that inside joke with his friend, remembering a fraction of a second too late that he was alone. “I organised for you to take the whole day off. I wouldn’t expect you to be in class when given a perfect excuse not to be.” Jay tucked his long black hair behind one ear, looking ashamed, “Carlos was really embarrassed about being singled out, he basically told me to go the hell away.” Ben wasn’t listening, “Go, make sure he gets something to eat, maybe he doesn’t want you there but if you stay here we’ll all end up in the infirmary.”

Jay stood for a few minutes outside his own bedroom before knocking and opening the door, “Carlos? Hey, man do you want me to go get you some recess? I went to class like you said but after I put the acid in the yeti poison, Ben kicked me out.” Carlos sat up, looking horrified. “You did _what_? Jay are you alright?” Carlos was immediately in Jay’s face, checking him over for festering burns. “Nah, Ben rescued me, but it was a close shave.” Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay, “God, you weren’t kidding about your brain not being that good, you must have tenderised it with all of that tourney.” 

Jay laughed, “I need you in class to watch my back. Just like you need me to watch your back on the field. Everyone feels weak at some things; I can’t count how many times I’ve almost been kicked off the tourney team because of my grades.” Carlos laughed which was a welcome sight. “You can’t count to ten? I that might be part of the problem there then!” Jay shushed him, “But you always pick up my slack, you think you’re weak but do you think of everyone else as weak for not being amazing at everything they attempt?” Carlos shook his head.  “Stop being so hard on yourself.” Carlos felt warm, and shut his eyes, tucking his face into Jay’s chest. “So everyone doesn’t think I’m dumb for getting attacked by that dog?” Jay shook his head, “Maybe I’m not the only one with a malfunctioning brain if you honestly think anyone blames you for that. Now do you want to play videogames?” Carlos shook his head, “Nah, the levels start to repeat after thirty.” Jay laughed, “I can’t get past level five, show me how?” That was a flat out lie, but he wanted to get Carlos thinking about something other than feeling sorry for himself.

“No! Jay, before you just dive into the fight, go up the building and get a birds-eye view, that way you know what weapon to use.” Jay rolled his eyes, “How are you so tactical about this?” he asked Carlos before a gentle, polite knock at the door interrupted the pair. Jay paused the game with a practised flick of his wrists and went to go answer. He opened the door and smiled at Audrey on the other side.

Audrey still didn’t like Mal or Evie but after Jay and Carlos had made sure she wasn’t alone at the coronation after-party she had been nice to them. When she thought no one was looking. “Hey Jay, I heard what happened, and I saw that neither of you two were in class today, are you guys alright?” Jay’s expression went automatically to flirty when he saw her, momentarily forgetting his earlier epiphany that he didn’t want to be _that guy_ anymore. “We’re doing great thanks.” After some more mandatory pleasantries Jay said goodbye and closed the door. “She seems…nice.” Carlos said, even though both of them were friends with Audrey. “Are you going to ask her out?” Jay shook his head. “Nah, not my type.” Carlos laughed cruelly, eyes looking cold, “I just saw you flirting with her.” He accused, “Was not!” Carlos nodded, advancing and looking scary suddenly. “You did the hair flip.” Jay felt cornered, “Flirting is like a knee-jerk reaction for me, I don’t actually want to date any of the people I hit on.”

Carlos flopped down on their couch, “I wish I had that kind of reaction, I can’t even hit on the people I want to go out with, let alone people I don’t.” Jay felt a weird summersaulting motion somewhere in his chest but sat next to his smaller friend. “Trust me, it’s a lot harder when you’re hitting on someone that you actually care about. If Audrey turns me down I don’t care because I didn’t want her to begin with.” Carlos blushed, “Can you teach me how to flirt? I don’t want to go alone to the school dance.” Jay felt the summersault migrate to the pit of stomach but forced himself to nod. “Look more confident, as if they’ve already asked you out and you’re just answering them. Look up at them through your lashes, even if they’re shorter than you.” Carlos shook his head, “They… they aren’t shorter than me.” Jay’s eyebrows ascended into his hairline. “You already have a crush on someone? Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that?” Carlos smiled up at Jay through those stupidly long, sooty lashes. “I don’t want you to ruin it.” Jay took offense at that. “I won’t go steal your date. I can help you.” The son of Cruella punched Jay in the bicep. “You are, you’re teaching me how to ask out my date!”

Jay spent the afternoon coaching Carlos into a flirt that would put Evie to shame.  
“No, don’t stand face on, stand slightly to the side, that’s your better angle.”  
“If they say anything even sort of funny laugh softly, not too much though or they’ll think you’re deranged.”  
“Touch them. Not in a weird way though.”

And there were some things that Carlos had figured out perfectly all on his own. Like sinking his white teeth into his full lower lip and looking ever so slightly guilty after maintaining eye contact for a single second too long. God, whoever Carlos was about to ask out didn’t have a hope in hell of turning him down. Jay just wished he didn’t feel so rotten about it, and he wished that he didn’t wish that Carlos wouldn’t go with someone else. He wanted to take Carlos, use some excuse about the two of them going stag and spending all night dancing and poking fun at all of their friends. But even if he was going to ask Carlos, it looked like he was too late. “Come on, Jay let’s go grab dinner with everyone else, I haven’t eaten anything all day.” Carlos said, dropping into Jay’s pity party cheerily.

“Jay are you alright? You look sad.” Jay panicked, searching desperately for a viable excuse. “I’m just thinking about how sad your attempt at flirting is going to be.” Carlos looked affronted, then cunning. “Awe Jay bear. I can’t believe you said that.” Carlos opened his eyes up huge, and pouted, making his lips seem even bigger. He stood in front of Jay, legs on either side of Jay’s knees where he sat on the couch. Then he lowered himself so he was straddling Jay’s lap. The tourney champion’s brain, already a little slow, completely short circuited. “You really think I’m a bad flirt?” the paler boy asked, sliding a warm hand against Jay’s cheek. Then he laced his hands behind Jay’s neck, rubbing his thumbs gently into the knotted mass of muscle at the nape of Jay’s neck in a move Jay had _definitely_ not taught him. It was so hard to bring his brain back on line with Carlos looking at him like that, like he was those little peanut butter chocolates he adored so much but Jay was doing his best. “Carlos, stop now. I get it.” Jay all but begged. “Nah, I’m having fun, I always have fun with you Jay.” Carlos intoned deeply, and he sounded so good that Jay could have started drooling. “But you know what would be more fun Jay?” Jay could only nod mutely even though he really had no idea. “It would be even more fun,” Carlos bent forward, pressing his entire body against Jay to whisper in the taller boy’s ear, “If you took me to the dance. You can pick me up at eight.” For his finale, Carlos winked saucily. Then he climbed off Jay’s lap.

“What do you think?” Jay nodded again, cleared his throat and struggled to keep his eyes on Carlos’ face because dammit the boy was still standing above him, at the perfect angle to look at those creased clothes where they hung against Carlos’ lithe form. “Your date will go nuts.” Jay said gruffly. “Jaaay!” Carlos whined and that snapped Jay out of his reverie. “There isn’t anyone else. I just asked you out. To the dance.” Jay blinked rapidly. “Wait, what?” He asked, Carlos rolled his eyes. “Do. You. Want to go to the dance with me? As my date. You moron.” Jay nodded, suddenly elated, “Hell yes,” Jay thought for a second, “You didn’t need to do some elaborate flirting to ask me out.” Carlos shrugged, “I wanted to ask you in language you would understand.”

“Well I guess so but Carlos? You aren’t that hungry are you? Because I think I want to stay in tonight, practise your flirting skills.” His date glared, “I’m great at flirting, and I’m willing to bet that I’m a better kisser than you.” Jay nodded, touching two fingers to Carlos’ mouth, “Well you have the natural advantage with those perfect lips of yours, it’s just not fair, maybe you should demonstrate so I can learn too.” Carlos climbed back onto Jay’s lap and they kissed passionately, Jay’s hands spreading greedily over Carlos’ back, Carlos’ hands framing Jay’s face. Carlos’ lips were warm and Jay’s mouth tasted inexplicably of chocolate as they had their first kiss. “You are so beautiful Carlos.” His boyfriend sighed, “Less chit chat, more kissing.” “I figured that you would want to talk about this.” Jay commented, “We can talk about it later, what we are exactly and if we want to tell people, I want to kiss you right now.” Jay stopped him. “Boyfriend, and there is no one we aren’t going to tell.” He said firmly before dragging Carlos back down for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you have time and if you like my work try sending me a cute prompt at  
> thcscarletwitch.tumblr.com


End file.
